


A Tear in the Tapestry

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Slavery, brief mention of rape, mentions of organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: Luffy died and the world of pirates was turned upside down. Was this how things were meant to be or is there a deeper secret?





	1. The end of the great pirate era

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One piece or any of the characters in this fic. one piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

The story spread around all four blues like wildfire. **Pirate king Monkey D Luffy executed at Mariejois.** _Surviving crew members imprisoned at Impel Down._ The next headline: **Revolution a disaster.** _Revolution ends with the Death of Monkey D. Dragon. All revolutionaries shot or imprisoned._ The next headline: **Great Pirate era Comes to a close.** _Culling of those choosing to embrace the title of Pirate has begun._

"Aurora" An old man with Spiraling Grey hair yelled.  
"Ah!' She almost slipped over the railing where she had been leaning and reading the papers from the last couple of months. She stood on the 80th level of a giant far reaching room. the rooms seemed to extend in all directions. All around were beautiful tapestries and dates for each of the decades they belonged to for there on Fortune Island they guarded the fabrics of time. " You scared me Kanji." She was in her early to mid twenties with Blonde hair that cascaded down her back. Her green eyes shining merrily as she stood back up.

"Aurora! You know you aren't supposed to be in here!"

"I just wanted to know what's going on in the outside world!"

"Read the paper like everyone else!"

"Oh that's no fun!" Aurora whined "Please Mr. Kanji!" The man ground his teeth.

"Fine! Just don't change anything!"

"Yes Sir!" Aurora gave a mock salute. 

"tch insolent brat." He left, his footsteps echoing in the quiet hollow room. Aurora gleefully turned to the tapestry in front of her. It was currently weaving itself as time progressed. It was an amazing sight watching the tapestries weave themselves. She gently set her hands on the tapestry where it was currently weaving. An image came to her mind. It was of an open ocean, where several marine ships were currently in combat with a yellow submarine. 

"Submerge once everyone is below decks!" The young captain of the heart pirates yelled. 

"Captain we can't!" Yelled back one of the crew into the den den mushi in front of them. "They have ships under water."

"What?!"

"We are completely surrounded on all sides!"

Damn it!"

"Captain!" A white bear yelled running to his side. "What do we do?!" The Captain had a stricken look on his face. They were the last pirate crew to survive the world government's hunt.

"Everyone who can swim jump ship!" That is when the Marine's fired. The Polar Tang was torn apart. The screams of the heart pirates roared in Aurora's ears. She saw the heart Pirate's Captain thrown from the ship. She let go of the tapestry. Biting her lip she looked at the yellow string that was ending and slowly transitioning to black marking a death. Aurora touched the string broke it and tied it to an orange sting making them one briefly. From that point both strings branched out and the yellow one continued on again as it's vibrant yellow once more. Aurora stepped back to take in her handiwork. It was such a small change no one would notice? 

"Yeah no one will notice."


	2. 5 years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip

"Aurora is it it?" A man dressed in all black with Black and white peppered hair asked.

"Yep. The Gomu Gomu no mi. The buyer will be happy to have this." Aurora called down the ladder, she was currently on. Who would have thought it get stuck up on a tree for so many years. "Coming down don't let..." Someone bumped into the ladder. "Whoa!" Aurora fell throwing the fruit into the air. As she fell on her back the pain forced her mouth open and in went the fruit. It was hard to breath around it. 

"Ah Aurora! Spit it out! If you swallow that they are gonna have both our heads. Crying at the loss of oxygen and finding herself unable to dislodge it  from her mouth the need for air overcame logic( That jerk was too busy panicking to think about helping her pull it out). She bit down. Half of it left her mouth but the other half went down her throat. "Shit. Shit! Here they come!" Suddenly his hand forced her jaw open and he shoved the rest in her mouth. "Swallow. If your gonna eat it and get us killed you might as well finish the job and hide the evidence." He held his hand over her nose and mouth she would again have to swallow if she wanted air. " I'm sorry Aurora." He hoisted her up as two men joined them.

"Did you find it?"

"No."

"Damn that was the last lead." The man carded through his brown hair. " WE are going to have to return the money to our buyer. None of you spent any I hope?"

"No Sir." The others answered. Aurora remained quiet.

"Good. Aurora you've been awfully quiet. Are you feeling alright?" Her partner, realizing why she was so quiet, broke in.

"Oh uh sorry she's been a bit under the weather lately and lost her voice."

"I see. Badger make sure she gets some rest. Don't want our little Aurora here to be bedridden for our next assignment. It will be all hands on deck since jobs have been scarce these days. We need jobs to eat." 

"Yes sir." The one called Badger patted Aurora's back and lead her away. Once they were around the corner Aurora started gagging. It was true what they said, Devil fruits tasted awful. "Aurora are you..." She punched him in the face. Both of their eyes went wide as the arm had extended further than it should. "Shit. Aurora you can't let anyone see that."

"Asshole if you had just held the ladder none of this would have happened. What the hell were you doing anyway? Don't tell me you were oggling some skirt again?" In fact he had been oggling a very pretty woman who happened to grace them with her presence at the exact time when Aurora had began her descent from the ladder. 

"This is fine Aurora we can fix this."

"Fix this! Badger I am going to lose my job. Maybe even my life. You know how unforgiving the celestial dragons are!"

**Flash forward two months on Sabaody Archipelago**

"You just had to get involved didn't you?" Badger said from the wall he was currently chained to looking down on her at the table where she is currently bound by seastone. 

"Sorry Badger."

* * *

 

Badger and Aurora had left for Sabaody on a reclamation mission. They were to transport a ship for their client and were to meet them at the docks. They had arrived early so Badger suggested taking in some of the sights before meeting up with the buyer. While they were walking they saw a young woman being thrown to the ground and beaten by several men in armor. They were most likely guards. The world noble stood by watching as they beat the poor girl. Badger noticed Aurora clutching the knives she had hidden under her long black duster in  a little pouch around her waist. "Aurora don't do anything..." Aurora made her move, Knives out throwing them at the guards. "Stupid!" Each of her knives hit their marks and the guards fell like dominoes.

"You b...." The world noble began. A very long and rubber leg hit him square on the jaw sending him flying before retracting back to it's owner. For two months she had successfully hidden her devil fruit powers and it took all of two minutes to ruin it. 

"You Idiot!" Badger hit her. "what were you..." Suddenly they were surrounded by marines. "Thinking."

And that is how they came to be strung up in this decrepit shop that smelled of rotting flesh, blood and human excrement. The table Aurora was currently strapped to probably hadn't been cleaned in a while and was recently used if the stickiness at her back was any indication. Both of them had been relieved of their dusters and weapons. The door opened and several men entered including one poor slave attached to a chain with long black hair that was a completely tangled mess and a very unkempt beard. The world noble Aurora had attacked was among them. "Was that slave girl disposed of?" Aurora struggled against her chains but to no avail. Seastone really sucked.

"Yes sir."

"And the organs?"

"Harvested as you requested."

"Were they a match?"

"No sir."

"Damn." The world noble coughed into his hand. It was a sickening cough. "Well then pawn off her organs to the highest bidder."

"yes sir." The world noble leaned over to Aurora.

"This is unlawful imprisonment. Once our bosses hear about this..."

"Yes. Yes. I know all about the rules with the reclamation agency. You shall be returned to them with your life. However there are no rules upon the state of your return." He smiled wickedly. "Besides your friend here ate a Devil Fruit, one i had attempted purchasing two months ago. Imagine my surprise." The man coughed again. Aurora could see blood at the corner of his mouth. "You are no longer a reclamation agent as you broke their number one rule." (The reclamation agency was created as a neutral agency within the world government and as such chose to deny entry to anyone with devil fruit powers. The hope was that this would decrease power plays within the agency making it more cohesive as a whole. The discovery of any agent having devil fruit powers was grounds for immediate termination) "This means that any protections your agency may have provided you are now forfeit." He grinned. "All I have to do is kill you and reissue the reclamation offer.Also with you being dead and all you no longer have need of your organs so i am going to take them. Well actually he is going to take them for me." He jerked a thumb at the slave behind him. "Don't worry they will be put to great use." Aurora struggled but to no avail. "Slave get to work harvesting her organs." The world noble pulled on the chain and the man fell forward on his hands and knees. The world noble handed the chain to one of his men. "Make sure this time when he does it he doesn't kill her too quickly. She took what was mine and i want her to regret that decision." With that the world noble left as another coughing fit racked his body.

"On your feet slave!" the man jerked the chain forcing him up onto his feet. The man picked up a scalpel from a try on a small table next to the operating table. The hand with the scalpel hovered over her chest.

"Hurry up Badger...." Aurora mouthed earning a wide eyed look from the man. Badger popped free from his cuffs, having finally successfully picked the lock using a hair pin he had tucked under his tongue. Doesn't everyone? He attacked the two guards behind the man, efficiently knocking them both out and grabbing the keys. He unlocked Aurora's seastone chains. "Took you ling enough"

"Why you ungrateful little..." They had made too much noise.

"Unlock his collar so we can get out of here."

"What?! No!"

"Yes."

"Aurora we..." Aurora pulled the collar of Badger's shirt so that he was now looking her in the eye.

"Yes we will. If we leave him here that celestial dragon  is going to kill him for failing to take my organs."

"Or you could just let him take your organs."

"Badger!"

"Alright fine." Badger picked the lock on the collar which he noticed was also made of seastone. great another devil fruit user added to the mix. Just his lucky day. The man instinctively rubbed his neck once freed. Aurora took note of the tattoo's on his hand.

"Okay let's go." Aurora extended her arm punching through the roof. She then wrapped her hand around Badger's wrist. 

"Aurora what are you... No. Aurora no bad Aurora. Don't you even... AHHH!" He screamed as he was launched through the hole in the roof.

"Sorry about this mate." Without giving the man time to react she threw him after Badger. She made to follow but first, she grabbed there belongings that had been haphazardly thrown into a corner. It was like they didn't expect them to get out. So silly. The sword on one of the attackers backs caught her eye. She stooped down to grab it then propelled herself through the hole onto the roof. Her landing was god awful and she rolled off of it landing on poor Badger as he was just trying to stand up. "Sorry Badge."

"Dammit Aurora not all of us are rubber." Aurora responded with a wide grin and held up the coats and weapons she had grabbed. Seriously just how big were their egos that they kept everything within arms reach or rather her arms reach. Badger took his coat from Aurora and took his twin daggers that he normally hid under his coat.

"Does this make up for earlier?"

Not.Even.Close." Aurora donned her own coat. She tossed the sword to the man who expectantly caught it in his right hand. "Hey don't go giving that guy a weapon!"

"It was his to begin with."

"Doesn't matter! Whose to say he isn't going to kill us the second we turn our back on him?"

"Are you going to kill us?"

"No." the man answered in a low voice. Aurora just grinned wide. 

"Hey don't go trusting some random guy you just met!"

"What are you my mother?!" The doors opened and all three fell into fighting stances. Badger with his double daggers, The man with his sword and Aurora with her fists, which she covered with armament Haki. 

"You know Haki?" The man asked.

"Yeah all Rec agents are required to learn. Badger specializes in observation Haki while I tend to prefer getting my hands dirty." The guards came swarming out. Aurora was the first to act. "Gum gum uh...pistol?" Her arms hit her targets but getting them back was the tough part.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" The man growled angrily.

"No I don't." Aurora yelled back.

"Aurora!" 

"What?!"

"We should go." The ground was suddenly shaking. Stomping over to them was another slave this one a giant.

"Kill them! Don't let a single one of them escape!" The world noble was screeching from the giants shoulder. 

"Yeah let's go." Aurora grabbed the man by his waist bringing him closer to her. " I know you will want revenge but trust me that can wait." He nodded and they all started running. They engaged with a few that caught up with them. In a few strides the giant was upon them. Luckily the dock was in sight. "Let's hope this works." She wrapped her left arm around both men. 

"Aurora please for the love of everything that is good in this world don't."

"Gum gum uh catapult?" She reached towards the edge of the ship they had ridden there and launched them though the air. Just in time too because the giant swung down towards them with a hammer he was holding. They would have been mushed. Badger screamed at the top of his lungs the whole time they were airborn. He only stopped when Aurora dumped them unceremoniously on the deck. The man with them got up and looked at the ship mouth agape.

"This...is..."

"Sure is buddy. Buyer will be none too pleased."

"Who cares we're no longer rec agents."Aurora beamed.

"You mean you're no longer a rec agent." Aurora ignored him.

"Besides sunny doesn't belong in the hands of some filthy collector."Aurora moved towards the helm.

"I assume one of you can navigate?"

"Yeah that's Aurora." This girl was full of surprises. She pulled her blond hair back into a messy bun and began steering the ship out to sea while badger worked on pulling up the anchor. The sound of gunfire ricocheted off the mast. looking back the giant was heading towards them.

"AH we're gonna die!"

"We are not gonna die. Badger take the helm!" Aurora jumped down before he could reach it.

"what are you doing?" The man asked when she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him towards the energy room.

"Readying a coup de burst. You're the only one of us who might have any knowledge of how it works Trafalger Law." He raised an eyebrow. "Now that that cat is out of the bag you mind drecting me on how to do it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You traveled with them for a little while!"

"That doesn't mean I know how their ship works! Besides the cola's probably flat."

"No we restocked it." Aurora dropped into the energy room and began pouring cola into the machine. Hopefully she could figure it out in time. Law ducked as gunshots almost hit him. "Go protect Badger and tell him to bring her round three click port side." Law nodded and made to follow her orders. He had learned long ago on this ship when it can to navigating the navigators word was law. Aurora could feel the ship moving and mentally counted down the time it would take to bring the ship around. Aurora extended her hand out to feel the wind. If she timed it right the wind could assist in taking them farther. That's when she remembered they had forgotten the most important part of any ship....the sails. "Dammit we don't have time for this." Aurora climbed out of the energy room and stretched up to the mast. She made short work of climbing it thanks to her gum gum powers. Then she encountered the next problem. Badger had tied the rigging. Badger had a freaky obsession with knots. He had tied the rigging too well. She didn't notice the hammer coming down towards the mast.

"Room!" A blue sphere enveloped the ship and surrounding area. The Giant's arm was separated from the rest of his body. Aurora got the rigging untied unfurling the sail. She jumped with the rope, landing on the ground, stumbling forward and into a roll. She quickly tied it so it could billow open. The ship lurched forward catching the wind. She reached out to do the next one. Her landings were still awful and she almost missed the second one. Luckily she was able to catch herself by wrapping her arm around it. This one when quicker than the other one. When the sail snapped open and the ship lurched once more Aurora was thrown from her perch. "Shambles." Aurora landed on the deck close to the energy room. A barrel she had been switched with smashed open when it landed on the deck.

"Thanks Law!" She jumped down into the energy room. "Let's hope this works!" She heard screams that sounded distant. Most likely Law's doing. Pulling a lever she heard it whir to life. "Get ready!" The ship flew forward launching them into the air and across the sea. Aurora pulled herself up out of the energy room attempting to defy the force created by the ships momentum. She stretched her hand to the helm taking over for Badger who was having a difficult time controlling the ship in flight.

"Try to move the main sail slightly 30 degrees to starboard." Badger nodded and tried to move as fat as he could towards where the sail was tied. He reached it and untied it. Pulling on it he moved it in the direction Aurora wanted. The sail caught the wind pulling them around and slowing their flight. Finally they landed on the water. The force of the impact threw the group to the ground.

"That was amazing!" Badger cried getting up and dusting himself off. "Amazingly terrifying but still amazing." Aurora made her way to Law and helped him up.

"Thanks for the assist Captain." Aurora smiled hand extended waiting for a handshake. It never happened instead he crossed his arms.

"You are crazy both of you....Aghh!" Law fell to his knees clutching at his heart.

"Law!" Aurora hoisted him up. Hooking an arm around his waist and supporting him with her shoulder she started to move.

"Ahh Urgh!" Law's face contorted in pain.

"Law?" She felt him go limp under her. She was the only thing keeping him up right now. "Badger help me get him to the infirmary!"

"Right."

"Law stay with me!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the whole swallowing the devil fruit wouldn't normally work like that but hey it is one piece universe i do what i want.  
> Probably the only time aurora will fight with her knives. now that she no longer needs to hide her devil fruit powers she will rely on them more.  
> Several of the attacks Aurora uses are her own. I thought it would be nice since luffy came up with his own his own that she do the same. However she will mirror some of his.  
> Apologies again. I am not the best at getting my ideas to translate to a functioning storyline.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for the poor writing. Hope it is still an okay read. Also if you are getting doctor who vibes from this fic that's cause there are.


End file.
